What Eternity Brings
by Queen of the Caribbean
Summary: The Captain of the Dutchman thinks upon Eternity WARNING At World's End Spoilers


Title: What Eternity Brings Disclaimer: Don't Own It, Never Will Warning: Spoilers for ATW Summary: The Captain of the Dutchman thinks upon Eternity

It's a lonely life, being Captain of the Flying Dutchman. My father is still at the helm, muttering under his breath about the lack of rum. We have no need of food or drink, us, the crew of the Dutchman. Some sailors call us damned, and they have the right of it, most especially when the crew suffer from the vile thirst only rum can quench.

The chore, the position granted unto us by Calypso herself, to ferry those who die at sea to the Land of the Dead, was not well-maintained when we - when I - took over. I know all the secrets of the deep, and even that knowledge does not help when it comes time to ferry the unfortunates who do not complete their voyage. It is the children who affect me most; their entire lives have been taken from them. I empathise with their fate.

Even now, when I glance down at the murky waters, I can see the reflection of the ships sailing the water's surface. I can feel the souls of all those upon the waves, whether they be onboard a ship, or floating listlessly in a dinghy. I was there when Barbossa lost the Pearl back to Jack, watching from underneath. I was there when Jack managed to find what he thought was the Fountain of Youth.

I have made a bargain with Calypso, that the sea's not be too rough when the Pirates meet at Shipwreck Cove, when the Pirate King sails from port to port. This I did not understand for a time; how it was that Davy Jones did not know where to find his love when he came ashore after that long decade; those we, the crew and myself, care about, and love, are always fixed in our minds. We always know their location. Until I realised, that even in human form, Calypso was one with the ocean, and the ocean is the presense of our world.

I know, and I do not know how, where Elizabeth is at all times, and it is still my fear that one day it is she I will ferry across to the Land of the Dead. Unless she passes upon land, and I sincerely hope this is not the case (if only for my own selfish pleasure of seeing her again), then mayhap I can persuade her to take a place upon my crew. But my heart... I understand, now, the pain that Davy Jones felt by having his own heart onboard the ship. When I sail too close to Elizabeth, too close to my heart, I am wrenched with a terrible pain; a pain my father likens to the feeling of my heart being cut from my chest. A feeling I have no memory of, and am thankfull for that small mercy.

I have some small power of my own over Calypso. It was true that this was my destiny - it was marked out for me long before I met my love - and Calypso cannot remove that from me.

A small ship was sunk, and as the Dutchman broke the surface of the water, I realised that perhaps I had raised the ship too early. A small dinghy was still sailing, although I had no idea how such a small boat could be responsible for the wreckage of one so large. Until I realised who the passenger of the dinghy was. A certain Captain Sparrow, who having sunk the ship to call me to the surface, begged passage to a place he could not go. It seems my power is equal to Davy Jones' in some aspects.

And so, Jack now owes me 100 years of servitude upon the Dutchman, to be completed upon his death. If he has his own way, I doubt I will ever see him. But I am a man of my word, and Jack is as well... in his own time.

And now, I simply stare out at the waters. For once, the sea's are calm, and no ships go down. My father hopes the next ship we come across has a cargo of rum; most of the crew agree with him. I find myself hard pressed not to, myself. But for me, this is life. This is what eternity has brought me, a life of heartache and hurt, mingled with the greatest joy any could feel. I will live forever, sailing the ocean above and below the line of death, continuously separated from my wife, and son.

And perhaps, when Jack appears before me to serve under my Captaincy, and Elizabeth sails for the Land of the Dead, my heart will not pain me so when it is brought near. Hope, is all I have left. And hope I shall, for all the heartache shall one day disappear, and then my life will fulfill it's final calling. That is the pain that Eternity Brings. 


End file.
